Japanese Creation Myth InuYasha Style Sorta
by Ami Tendo
Summary: A rewriting of Inuyasha, but completely different from the original. Sesshoumaru is the main enemy and Naraku isn't mentioned.


Ok…. This was actually kinda like a school thing at first, but I decided to change into a fic in the end… I can't help it… Inu-chan is still my fave and unless I actually find another character to obsess over, he stays. Anyways, enjoy! Its kind of strange but oh well… ^^;;; Oh and did I mention that this is my first AU fic? Hehehe…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Japanese Creation Myth - Inu-Yasha style (sorta)  
  
The god Inu-Youkai was bored one day, and so he created a world of great forests and mountains. He added water and rivers to let the forests thrive. He created others that were like him with their own powers, but less powerful than him. He also created others that had very small powers, but would stay hidden unless found and trained to become stronger. These were the humans.   
Over time, those that were like him began to cause small disasters. Because of this, he created three others that had his powers, and sent them to a corner of the main great forest for them to watch over. Inu-Youkai watched over the western area, and built his home there as he kept watch.   
As time went on, Inu-Youkai became lonesome, so he decided to create a wife for himself. Within six years, they had a child, and named him Sessho-Maru. About six years later, the wife was attacked and killed, for she was not completely immortal.   
Inu-Youkai became sad and wept for his departed wife. From one of his tears came a blackish-purple glass sphere. When this sphere appeared, four powerful souls entered it, and so he called it the Shikon no Tama. The Tama was powerful, for it could become defiled or stay pure as a Tama, and it could grant the wishes of the person who held this sphere. And so, Inu-Youkai gave it to a human priestess, who had great powers and a pure heart, to watch over it. The priestess would try to make sure that the Tama stayed pure, no matter what may happen.   
As Inu-Youkai was going back to his home, he came across a human woman that was beautiful, and also had powers of her own. He married her, and over another 6 years, they had a child named Inu-Yasha.   
Inu-Youkai did not wish to have this wife die also, so he created a sword from his fang and named it the Tetsusaiga. The Tetsusaiga was a sword that could destroy an army of more than one hundred soldiers in just one swipe. He created another sword, called the Tenseiga, which could heal and do the exact opposite of the Tetsusaiga.   
When Sessho-Maru was sixteen and Inu-Yasha four, Inu-Youkai and his wife were actually killed. Before dying, he gave the Tenseiga to Sessho-Maru, and hid the Tetsusaiga for Inu-Yasha to find when he was older. Inu-Youkai had been afraid that Sessho-Maru would create great destruction should he get the Tetsusaiga. For you see, Sessho-Maru was a full god, and a very arrogant one at that. He looked down upon everyone and everything as lower than himself. Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, was half god and half human. This helped him to have compassion.   
Inu-Youkai wished his sons to have the certain sword, because he knew that they would never overuse the swords. Another part to the swords was that the wielder had to have compassion of some sort. A person that wanted to protect someone could only wield the Tetsusaiga, and he could not be a full god. The Tenseiga could only be wielded by a person that planned to save the weak, and had to have compassion inside of them.   
Not knowing that he could not wield the Tetsusaiga, Sessho-Maru was extremely upset, and vowed to find the sword so that he may have it, for he thought that the Tenseiga was worthless. To him, a sword that could not kill wasn't right.   
Many years later, Inu-Yasha is of the age of sixteen. He comes across a priestess, the one that is now in charge of the Shikon no Tama. She tells him what the Shikon no Tama can do, and Inu-Yasha then plans to use it to become a full human to live among his mother's people. But suddenly, he thinks that he has been betrayed, and so decides to use the Tama in order to become a full god, in order to bring about chaos. But, he had been stopped, and put under an enchantment. The priestess, Kikyou, had died after ensuing the enchantment, and had requested that she be burned with the Tama along with her.   
Fifty years later, the reincarnation of the priestess, Kagome, was found wandering the forest around the area that Inu-Yasha was in an enchantment. Not knowing of her powers, she released Inu-Yasha, and found the Shikon no Tama once again. But a disaster happens, and the Tama ends up shattered. With this occurrence, all the demons, gods, and humans that had evil intentions began to have power in the world, and began to slowly take over. Inu-Yasha being one of the few people that knew what was going on, decided to help piece the Tama back together again.   
Not too long after the Tama had been shattered, Inu-Yasha met his brother Sessho-Maru once again. They discovered the place of the hidden sword, and Inu-Yasha had been able to gain control of the Tetsusaiga. But before doing so, Inu-Yasha had to go against his half-brother in order to gain it. In it, Sessho-Maru was injured, but not that badly. Inu-Yasha knew that it was only a matter of time before he saw his brother again.   
Over time, the small group grew a little bigger, as new people began to join them that were willing to help out. And as the group grew, the amount of the shards also grew. Before long, Kagome and Inu-Yasha had gotten back half of the Tama back, but Sessho-Maru came back, once again trying to regain the Tetsusaiga, for now he had found a way to be able to use the sword. But once again, Sessho-Maru failed.   
By the time that the small group had managed to gather all the shards, Sessho-Maru had once again gathered his strengths, and had also learned how to use the Tenseiga. But, by now, Sessho-Maru was no longer as arrogant as he used to be and had come to terms with his brother in a way. Yet, he wanted to test Inu-Yasha to see if he had truly mastered the powerful sword, and to also see if he used it for the right intentions.   
And so the last battle between the brothers began. The battle lasted for a long time, for now the both of them were extremely experienced and knew what they were also doing. In the end, the two stopped their fight in a tie. They had both proven themselves to the other, but because of this battle, most of the gods had hidden themselves in order to stay alive. This is also why the gods can be all around us without our really knowing, because they are hiding, and hiding very well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Disclaimer: The name of the characters and also the objects that I had stated in here were not created by me, but by an author by the name of Rumiko Takahashi in the series of books called Inu-Yasha, a Feudal Faerie Tale. I have no claim to these names in any shape or form in anyway. I hope that there was no mistake in thinking that I had made these names.] (What you didn't really think I would forget did you?)  
  
Ok… I'm kind of amazed that I even wrote something that didn't pair someone together… I usually do, it's just that this one is different for some weird reason… o_O Oh well. So tell me what you think by emailing me at ami_tendo@hotmail.com or you can just review this thing… 


End file.
